Destiny
by sudeepsonofposeidon
Summary: Its after the defeat of Gaia and the demigiods now face an even bigger threat. Some of them are dead,some scattered. Will Percy be able to save the world against someone more powerful than Gaia herself or will it be the end of mankind DISCLAIMER : I don't
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Rise of CHAOS**

Percy's POV

Percy was running, his feet carrying him as fast as they could. Riptide held firmly in his right hand was giving off a deathly pale light. Nico was tumbling alongside, dodging tree after tree, trying to keep up with him and at the same time conjuring the dead to slow down their enemies. It seemed to be working, but they were still gaining on them... "Could you run faster Nico" Percy urged. "I'm trying" Nico cursed, his hand clutching his Stygian iron sword, "can't you notice that i am a bit busy trying to save our heights". Percy didn't reply but ran faster using the greenery as cover as he fell into another one of his flashbacks.

...

It was a year since Gaia's defeat but it had come with a heavy price... Frank, coach hedge, Clarisse and many more demigods were dead. it had taken a year to get over the grief but he couldn't lessen his sorrow. Leo Jason and Piper lived in camp half-blood, Hazel was too overcome by grief at Frank's death, to live on in the mortal world. She had joined her father, Hades, and Nico in the underworld while Percy and Annabeth had come to the Roman camp, where his heart had always belonged. Gaia had managed another black deed before she had been lulled into eternal sleep. She had managed to cut off any kind of contact between demigods and Olympians, using her power she had bent the ancient rules making sure that gods could no longer contact demigods nor influence them, however their still remained. this had been very painful for Percy never being able to talk to his father again but he had come to terms with it. However, he couldn't dwell on these thoughts today. he had finally mustered the strength to propose to Annabeth that day and she had accepted.

Percy was standing on the porch of his house, his and Annabeth's of course. To the right stretched the Roman military base and quarters a place where he had briefly stayed. he could see the Roman soldiers going about their daily routine. The rest of the city was a mosaic of well planned roads and buildings with Roman architecture and planning in all its glory. The aroma of bacon and baked cookies filled the air making Percy's stomach growl with hunger. Everywhere he looked it seemed as if he was in a mortal city unless he noticed the city's fortifications ( mainly Terminus's bust one of them a little blackened since their fight with Polybotes, though he shuddered to think what Terminus would do if he mentioned this to him and some pets which certainly didn't come under animals or birds. Other than that everything seemed normal just as he had wished. Annabeth appeared beside him and entwined her hands with his, "still thinking about everything that's happened since Gaia."

A weak grin appeared on his face as he said, "How in Hades did you know that?" "I have known you for a long time, seaweed brain", she grinned and rolled her eyes, giving him a playful push. "Still", he added, "It was a very harsh price to pay". Annabeth didn't reply but just stared at the horizon content that Percy was by her side...

Suddenly a boom came from somewhere beyond the roman camp followed by another. The Romans began ringing warning bells but before anyone could move another boom sounded followed by a tremor,knocking everyone down. Suddenly Percy realized that the ground below him had started to liquify and bubbles started bursting on the surface. "Wait,bubbles",Percy wondered to himself. Maybe his senses were playing a trick on him.. Then suddenly realization dawned on him. This looked horribly similar to the bog in which he had almost drowned while on a quest with frank and hazel in heard Annabeth muttering beside him,"Spiders,huge hairy spiders,Arachne",incapacitated with to balance himself and Annabeth while the tremors continued and a strong wind pushed at him trying to imbalance them,he realized that this time Annabeth would be of no had to figure this one out on his half carried half dragged her to cover as everything around him began to came to the conclusion that this had to be a very powerful Greek could see that demigods all around him were paralyzed with fear while his ADHD mind registered that all around him the world had turned topsy-turvy. Houses had been upturned,people running helter-skelter,inanimate objects coming to life and attacking them."But Phobos (can't be that powerful)", Percy muttered to himself. Suddenly a loud laugh ripped through the air. All around him it seemed like utter...

Percy gave himself a mental high-five as he figured out the stemmed from chaos, which meant this had to be the handiwork of CHAOS,the primordial he wasn't as stupid as everyone believed him to momentary smirk vanished only to be replaced by a horrified look as the implications of this became meant gaia's dad, the most powerful mean baddie in Greek mythology,someone even more powerful than gaia was out for his daughter's revenge.

Within moments of this revelation Percy blacked out from the exhaustion caused by the chaos magic. When he came to , his first thoughts were got in his feet and whirled around hoping that she was alive,but what he saw was far,far worse. All he saw was nothing other than the Tiber,as if the roman camp had been erased from existence.A guttural scream worthy of Oizys was all he could manage as his mind wrapped around the reality of the situation and he broke down crying...


	2. Chapter 2

** Guyzz this isn't a usual chaos story**

**Since there are no reviews i am planning to take down this story on sunday**

**If anyone liked this story and wants me to continue atleast give one review**

**After all its my first fanfic**

**Enough said*sigh***


End file.
